


Packmouth

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Stiles loves sucking cock. Everybody loves that Stiles loves sucking cock.





	Packmouth

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

Stiles loved sucking cock—sometimes more than he loved lacrosse, or playing video games, or solving whatever supernatural mystery of the week fell upon Beacon Hills. In fact, Stiles loved sucking cock so much that he made sure everybody around him knew it. 

He didn’t always outright proclaim his love for sucking dick, but Stiles was practically a genius when it came down to being a suggestive and flirty little shit. During pack meetings, Stiles would always have something to suck on. Sometimes it was a piece of candy. Sometimes it was just the end of a pen. Sometimes it was the straw to whatever fast-food soda he picked up on his way to the loft. 

Regardless of whatever object Stiles chose to suck off, it was distracting as hell. So much so that pack meetings ultimately boiled down to everybody trying their best to remain focused on the task at hand, whilst doing whatever they could to hide their boners. And sometimes that meant having to excuse themselves to the bathroom to quickly stroke out a load or two. 

But after the meetings, everybody individually found their own way to Stiles in order to preposition him for a blowjob. It was always done under a shroud of secrecy, because none of the pack members really wanted any of the others to know that they were getting themselves sucked off by the only human of the group. 

Isaac was usually the first one to give into his temptation, hurriedly stalking after Stiles in a mad dash for privacy in the elevator of Derek’s building. One they were alone, Isaac wasted no time and shoved Stiles down to his knees. He liked things rushed and rough, without much room for any sort of conversation. Isaac loved clasping both of his hands at the sides of Stiles’ head, keeping him in a locked position as he skull-fucked his seven inches into Stiles’ throat. Again, again, and again…until he blew this thick load.

Scott was second, almost always. But only because he always hung out at Stiles’ house after pack meetings. With Scott, things were slower and more drawn out. He liked to sit on the edge of Stiles’ bed, pants messily around his ankles. It was easy for Stiles to slot himself between Scott’s hairy thighs and slobber over Scott’s six and a half inch beer can of a cock for up to an hour. But Scott always pulled out of Stiles’ mouth at the last moment, just so that he could watch his load splash across his best friend’s face.

Boyd was third and took Stiles’ mouth during lunchtime in one of the empty classrooms at Beacon Hills High. Boyd loved laying Stiles down horizontally across the tops of professors’ desks with just his head hanging off of the edge. The position was just right for Boyd to watch Stiles’ throat bulge obscenely as he slid his thick eight inches into the warmth of Stiles’ mouth. The positioning was particularly harsh on Stiles’ ability to catch his breath, but he endured it until his tongue was overwhelmed with Boyd’s cum. 

Peter was fourth and took to Stiles’ mouth with such ferociousness that Stiles was always worried he’d end up chipping a damn tooth on the nine inches of solid meat that Peter packed in his trousers. But unlike Isaac, Scott, and Boyd— who kept their time with Stiles behind closed doors—Peter liked meeting up with Stiles in the damp alley behind Derek’s building. He found it beyond erotic to take Stiles’ mouth against one of the dumpsters, hidden within the shadows, watching as Stiles’ eyes bulged out of his head with surprise when Peter finally emptied his balls. 

Fifth and final, Derek always showed up late at night at the Stilinski residence and climbed in through the window that Stiles kept open in his bedroom. Derek never really tried anything too kinky. He liked order and simplicity. He’d tell Stiles to get out of his bed, get down onto his knees, and get his mouth to work. Stiles, of course, complied without question—choking himself silly on what he considered to be a thicker version of Peter’s cock. 

The big difference, however, wasn’t about length and girth. It was about cum. And Derek came the most out of any of the other cocks that Stiles finished off. He figured that it had something to do with Derek’s propensity to bottle up all of his emotions day in and day out. Derek always came so much that Stiles rarely managed to swallow all of it. 

But Stiles’ love for sucking cock completely outweighed the achy-jaw after an hour of deepthroating Peter, or the cum-soaked clothing after getting done with “cum-hose” Derek, or being left with a sore throat after getting skull-fucked by trigger-happy Isaac. 

If there was one thing Stiles didn’t mind….it was getting to be the pack’s warm mouth.


End file.
